


An Almost There Connection

by turps



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the no_tags challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt was: Frank/Gerard - accidental exhibitionism on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almost There Connection

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to themoononastick for the excellent beta.

Gerard tugs at his pants, wiggling a little as he pulls them up and fastens the button. At well over a week’s worth of wear, the denim feels stiff under his fingers, sweat and dirt seeped into the fabric. Not that Frank seems to care. Still on his knees he rests his head against Gerard’s thigh, and from here, Gerard can see the red flush of Frank’s cheeks, and the trail of come trickling out the side of his mouth. Which is fucking disgusting -- and fucking hot, enough that Gerard has no choice but to swipe his thumb over Frank’s mouth.

“Impatient bastard,” Frank says, looking up through a tangle of hair. “You couldn’t have waited?”

Hand to his mouth, Gerard sucks his own come from off of his fingers and thumb, taking time to enjoy the distinct taste. Only then does he point out, “I waited.”

“For all of a millisecond.” Frank rubs his forehead against Gerard’s thigh, wiping away sweat before standing and leaning in close to Gerard. “You need to savor the moment.”

“Next hotel night I’ll savor the moment,” Gerard says, licking his lips as he fastens his belt. “I’ll savor it so fucking long I’ll spend the night sucking my jizz from your tongue.”

Frank grins, seemingly on board with that plan. “As long as you suck it from other places too, you come-sucking pervert.”

“I can do that.” A last check of his belt and Gerard grabs hold of Frank’s shoulders, holding on tight as he moves in for a kiss. Not that it’s a kiss that lasts long. Already they’ve been here too long, and, now Frank’s mouth is away from his dick, Gerard’s all too aware of the sound of people close by. 

Frank pulls back a little, mouth curled up in a smile, something tender that lasts for all of a few seconds before he explodes into motion, jumping away from Gerard and punching the air. “Time to go rock this place!”

“Fuck yeah!” Gerard agrees with his own air punch, grinning as he pushes away from the wall and out of the small space between the toilet and sink. 

Except, before getting to rock, Gerard has to leave the bathroom, and that means facing the others. Not that Gerard cares that they know what he’s been doing. It’s just, he prefers when he and Frank can find a private space that’s separated from the dressing room by more than a wall.

“I make that three minutes,” Bob says, and when Gerard walks back into the main room he looks toward Bob, who’s sprawled out on the ratty sofa, shaking his head slowly as he stares at his watch. “That’s thirty seconds faster than last time. Have you thought about professional help? I’ve heard you can get treatment for shooting too fast.”

“Fuck treatment, I’ve about pissed my pants waiting.” Ray pushes past Gerard, already closing the bathroom door when he stops, eyes narrowed as he looks between Frank and Gerard. “You’re flying low, and there better not be jizz on the bowl again. That was fucking disgusting.”

“That happened once,” Gerard protests, tugging up his zip, and okay, maybe at the time Ray’s horrified yell was amusing to hear, but it’s been months now. It’s not like Ray’s been in contact with any strange jizz since -- that he’s been aware of anyway. “And no. It’s a jizz free zone.”

“It is,” Frank agrees, his grin widening as he adds. “Gerard cleaned it all up... with his mouth.”

“I don’t... no.” Ray shakes his head once before going into the bathroom without another word.

“And he’s not getting quicker, not really,” Mikey says into the resulting sudden silence. Looking up from his phone, his mouth curls up into a smile as he adds, “Two to three minutes has always been Gee’s average.”

“Fuck no it hasn’t,” Gerard says, because okay, maybe he was a bit quick off the mark when he younger and shared a bedroom with Mikey, and a few times since then when Gerard’s been so turned on by performing that a touch was enough, but normally Gerard can last for a long time, and Frank knows that. “Tell him, Frank.”

“I don’t know.” His mouth turned down but eyes sparkling, Frank squeezes himself into the easy chair next to Mikey, and rests his head on his shoulder. “That sounds about right. Mikey, your brother isn’t fulfilling my sexual needs.”

Mikey pats Frank’s knee, sounding sympathetic as he says, “It’s okay. Bob knows where to get help. He’ll ask around, get some advice, staying techniques and shit.”

“I will,” Bob says, his expression solemn, and Gerard hates them. Every single one of them. In the way that he doesn’t hate them at all as Mikey and Frank both start laughing, giving each other a hi-five and Bob grins as he slides even further down on the couch.

“I hate you all,” Gerard says, needing to state that point, his attempt to appear stern shattered when he hears a shrill yell from the bathroom.

“Fuckers! You said you’d cleaned up!”

And really, the only possible thing to do then is laugh.

~*~*~*~ 

“So much for a hotel night,” Frank grumbles, frowning as he tries to turn onto his side. “These bunks are too fucking small to have sex.”

Gerard has to agree. While he’s not as big as he used to be, and Frank’s the opposite of big, attempting sex in such a confined space is an exercise in frustration. Yeah, it’s possible, if you want to be jammed together and be able to move all of an inch. But even then there’s the distinct possibility of banging your head or elbow against a hard surface, and the inevitability of someone kicking from the bunk above -- Bob. Discreetly coughing -- Ray. Making a lewd comment -- James. Or on one distracting occasion, providing a commentary to someone while talking on his phone – Mikey. Which is something Gerard will never forget, because no way does he sound like a braying donkey when he comes.

“I don’t think they were designed for people to have sex,” Gerard says, trying to shift so his poor neglected dick is at least touching some part of Frank’s body. “We need a bed. Like those busses that have a bedroom with a full size bed set up in the back.”

Frank stills, as if considering the idea. “We’ll have to have a band meeting. Tell Ray that we’re getting rid of the studio and replacing it with a den of passion.”

“As long as it has leopard print sheets and a shag pile carpet,” Gerard says, imagining the transformation of the back of the bus. “Maybe a disco ball for some ambient light.”

“A disco ball doesn’t give ambient light,” Frank says, poking Gerard hard in the arm. “Anyway, the mirrors will be attached to the ceiling.”

“Yeah, no they won’t.” That’s one thing Gerard won’t allow, even the thought making him shudder. “I don’t want to see my pasty ass while I’m having sex. That’s just, no.”

“Unless you’ve got eyes in your ass you won’t see it,” Frank points out, and then adds. “Unless we’re doing some freaky-ass Kama sutra position, which I doubt.”

“We could be.” Gerard has to make the protest, even if the last time they did try some complicated position that required more than a moderate amount of flexibility Gerard ended up straining his groin. “Even if we were, I don’t want to look at myself.”

Frank laughs, wiggling as he tries to get closer to Gerard without disturbing the mound of _stuff_ at the foot of the bunk. “You’re always looking at yourself. No way you haven’t watched yourself have sex or jerk off.”

Gerard considers, and eventually says, “I was jerking off in a hotel room once and I’m Not Okay came on the TV.”

“And?” Frank prompts, propping himself up on his elbow and looking intrigued. “Did you like it? Did you get off on watching yourself? Or did you cream your pants when you saw me?”

“No.” Gerard draws out the word, regretting ever bringing this up. “I was already close to the end, you know, when you’re ready to blow in a few strokes and then our video came on screen andIcamelookingatMikey.”

Frank grins, his expression one of pure delight. “Did you just say you came looking at your brother dressed in a school uniform?”

“It wasn’t like that!” And it wasn’t, it was just unfortunate timing, and something that left Gerard vowing celibacy for over a week. “It wasn’t a conscious thing. It just happened.”

“Join a band they said. Travel the world they said. At no point did they say I’d have to lie in my bunk listening to two of my idiots bandmates try to have sex and then one admitting to weird incestuous jerk off sessions.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” At Bob’s words, Gerard pulls back the curtain of his bunk and hangs over the edge, twisting around so he can try and see Bob in the bunk above. Not that Bob actually sounds angry about what he’s been hearing, just annoyed in his usual Bob-like fashion. Still, Gerard wants to make sure. “It’s these bunks, they’re tiny”

“You’re still not going to turn my studio into a den of passion,” Ray says, pulling back the curtain of his own bunk. “Jesus fuck, you’re naked.”

Suddenly, Gerard’s acutely aware he’s hanging over the side of his bunk while wearing no clothes. Not that Ray will be able to see anything he shouldn’t, Gerard’s ass and dick are still out of sight -- and even if Ray did it wouldn’t be the first time -- but even so, it’s not a position Gerard wants to be in. Rolling back, he lands on Frank, elbowing him hard in the chest. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Gerard pats at Frank’s chest, looking for red marks within the expanse of dark ink. “Ray was looking at me.”

With a warning creak of the bunk above, Bob’s head appears in Gerard’s field of vision. Hanging down from his bunk, he scowls at Gerard then turns his head to look over at Ray. “Are you staring at Gerard’s naked body? Because between these two idiots failing to have sex and Gerard perving over his brother the last thing I want is you becoming some kind of creepy voyeur.”

Bob’s joking, Gerard knows that he is. Still, that doesn’t stop Ray defending himself as he says, “I’m not looking at Gerard’s naked body. I don’t _want_ to look at his naked body.”

Instantly, Frank says, “Gerard’s naked body is awesome.” Which is flattering, and normally Gerard would enjoy the compliment, except that right now he feels all kinds of exposed with everyone looking his way.

It’s like a scaled back version of one of Gerard’s nightmares, where he finds himself naked on stage and in front of an audience braying for flesh. About to grope for the nearest cover, be that a blanket, hoodie or Frank, Gerard stops when he hears another curtain be pulled back, and Mikey says, “What you need to do is have sex in the bathroom. There’s not much space but the door locks and you can hunch over the sink.”

“Oh my god.” In seconds the nightmare has got worse, and Gerard’s head is full of images seared into his brain. It doesn’t help that beside him, Frank has started to shake with repressed laughter, and Gerard steels himself, waiting for Frank to speak.

It doesn’t take long, Frank making no attempt to lower his voice when he says, “Hey Gerard, you can add that to your spank bank along with the uniform thing. We’ll role play it one time if you want.”

Gerard doesn’t want, not at all, except... “When you say role play, do you mean you role playing as Mikey in a uniform getting fucked over a sink? Or you in the uniform?”

“I hate you. I hate you all,” Bob announces before pulling himself back out of view, which Gerard doesn’t get. Or why Frank is laughing like Gerard’s said the funniest thing ever. Because Gerard hasn’t, he’s asked an important question is all. 

Sometimes, Gerard doesn’t get his band in the slightest.

~*~*~*~

“Holy fuck,” Gerard says under his breath. After a day when every single thing has seemed to go wrong, from running out of coffee first thing, to Gerard’s mic going up in a shower of sparks mid song, this is almost worth the fuck up in bookings.

In fact, if it wasn’t for the tight slope of Ray’s shoulders or the fact Mikey’s so tired he’s almost asleep on his feet, Gerard would wish for a hotel mess up every night if it ended with them getting a suite like this. It’s not that Gerard’s not used to staying in hotels now. He is, enough that he’s stopped feeling like an imposter each time he walks into the lobby of any hotel that’s more than a dive. But the rooms they usually stay in are nothing like this. Where the suite comes complete with a living area bigger than Gerard’s first apartment and a side table that displays a giant fruit basket and huge vases of flowers.

Gerard’s got no idea who’s pulled strings, or yelled until the mix up was fixed, but he’s grateful to whoever it is, enough that he’d kiss them if they appeared in front of him right now.

“Again, I apologizefor the confusion.” Tone pitched perfectly apologetic, the manager of the hotel walks into the room and then waits for a moment, giving everyone a chance to take in the space before she speaks once again. “If you require any assistance the concierge is available at all times, and can be contacted via your room phones. As can the kitchen for room service. A full menu is available and will be cooked to order, or if preferred, we can arrange for takeout food to be brought in.”

“That’s fantastic, thank you,” Gerard says, and for a moment he’s tempted to go in for a hug, even though he’s marinated in sweat and at the point where he can visualize stink lines following his body. 

“You’re welcome.” The manager smiles, seemingly perfectly at ease surrounded by an unshowered and decidedly dressed down rock band. “Enjoy your stay.”

A last smile, and she leaves, shutting the door to the suite behind her.

“Can you believe this place?” Ray walks forward, looking down at his feet. “It’s like walking on moss. You could sleep on this floor.”

“You do that, I’m taking a bed,” Bob says, swiping a peach from the fruit arrangement as he heads for one of the bedrooms. It’s a good idea, at this point Gerard so hungry he’d even consider eating the weird papery looking fruit with the spikes that’s wedged at the side of the basket.

“All the bedrooms have two queens,” Bob says after a quick look in each door. “I don't care who I share with but they better be quiet.”

Which means Bob’s sharing with Ray, or maybe Mikey, who’s not even bothering with his phone as he yawns and heads for their bags that have been placed near the bedrooms. Except, one of the ways that this relationship with Frank works is he understands Gerard still needs time with Mikey, and if going by numbers, they should be sharing a room. 

Mikey picks up his bag and looks over his shoulder, says, “Go with Frank, I’ll be asleep in a minute.”

“You’d better,” Bob says, already stripped down to his t-shirt as he grabs hold of Mikey’s arm, tugging him gently so he doesn’t walk straight into the doorjamb. “If you keep me awake all night typing again, I’ll end you.”

“Promise,” Mikey says, hand held up in some kind of modified Scout promise. “Unless I sleep text again.”

“Turn off your phone and put it in your bag,” Gerard says instantly, the thought of dealing with the fall out of another sleep text session almost too much at the moment. “In fact, put it in Bob’s bag.”

“Yeah, not going to happen,” Bob says, scowling at Gerard before steering Mikey fully into the room. Which leaves Gerard with Frank. James and Ray, except, it seems in the few moments he’s spent talking with Mikey and Bob, Ray and James have claimed their own room.

“They’re planning on ordering from room service and checking out on demand movies,” Frank says from where he’s demolishing the fruit display in order to get at a particular apple. “They said we could join if we wanted.”

Gerard considers it for all of a moment. Food and movies with two of his best friends, or getting to share an actual bed with Frank. Really, it’s a no-brainer, and Gerard walks over to Frank, wraps his arms around him and says in his ear, “I have plans for you tonight.”

And Gerard did. Big plans. Awesome, sexy, blow your mind plans.

But it seems when you’ve been on the go for over twenty four hours a comfortable bed with soft covers is its own kind of seductive.

There’s no way Gerard’s plans stood a chance.

~*~*~*~

“Morning.”

When Gerard wakes he’s lying on top of the covers, still fully dressed apart from his shoes, and has a tongue so furred it feels like it’s doubled in size. Hesitantly, he opens his eyes, and finds himself looking at Frank, who’s lying so his face is inches from Gerard’s.

“You fell asleep on me,” Frank says conversationally, and looking far brighter than he has rights to right at this moment. “I considered doing it anyway, but somnaphilia isn’t my thing, and come shots into your mouth aren’t as much fun when you’re just lying there with your mouth open.”

Gerard swallows, trying to bring back moisture into his mouth as he pats at his face, trying to work out if Frank’s comment is based on practical knowledge. Not that Gerard would be able to tell, not with the layer of dried sweat and grime that’s already bonded onto his skin.

Frank rolls his eyes. “None of my jizz hit your pretty face. I went and joined Ray and James for pizza and movies, left you to drool on your own.”

Guilty, Gerard scrubs at his face with his hand, pushing back greasy strands of hair at the same time. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You were tired.” Frank shrugs and rolls closer to Gerard, kissing him briefly on the cheek. “And this way I get to have my wicked way this morning.”

“I like the way you think,” and Gerard does, sex being something that helps take the edge off the inevitability of mornings. Heels pushed into the bed, Gerard arches his back, hands on his belt. “Just give me a minute...”

“Not so fast,” Frank says, stopping Gerard moving with the flat of his hand. “I’ve been looking around. The room has a fucking huge shower. It’s shared with another bedroom but everyone’s still asleep, so I was thinking we could use it.”

“After sex?” Gerard asks, even though he already knows that isn’t what Frank means at all. Still, Gerard hangs onto the brief hope that Frank still remembers the slipping on soap disaster from three states before. “Because last time....”

“Last time we tried in the tub, this time we’ve got room. Lots of room, you could hold an orgy in there.” Frank rolls to the side of the bed and sits, already pulling off his sleep clothes. Come on. Water.Sex.Now.”

“Romantic bastard,” Gerard says with a smile, enjoying the way Frank grins as he kicks off his pants. Not that at this point Gerard needs romance at all. After being with Frank for so long each move together is instinctive, elaborate set ups and declarations of intent unneeded when the desire and love they have for one another is constantly there. 

“Are you moving yet?” Frank asks, and heads for the door that has to lead to the bathroom, one hand on his hip as he looks at Gerard. “Because I can take Mrs Thumb and her four kids for a ride if you want to go back to sleep.”

“That’s still fucking disturbing,” Gerard says, pushing himself up and awkwardly easing himself off of the bed. Standing, he winces as both knees pop and his sweat stiffened clothes rub in intimate places. “But I’m coming.”

“Oh you will be, baby,” Frank says, raising an eyebrow and sounding so sleazy all Gerard can do is laugh.

A last waggle of his eyebrow, and Frank goes into the bathroom with a jaunty sway of his hips. Pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt, Gerard throws them off to one side, listening to the sound of water, just a few splashes at first at first, but then getting louder and faster.

“What did I tell you. Isn’t this place great?” Frank says, looking away from the extensive shower controls set in the wall when Gerard walks into the room. And Gerard has to agree, because this bathroom is huge, and dominated by the giant walk in shower complete with frosted glass walls. “They’ve even got full size shower products. We’ll all be smelling as fresh as daisies.”

“What do daisies even smell of?” Gerard asks, lifting his arm so he can take a quick sniff of his pit. “Because I’ve seen some sad looking daisies, especially the ones covered in shit in the dog parks.”

“I know they smell better than you,” Frank says, one hand under the spray as he presses buttons on the digital display. “Downpour or gentle spring shower?”

About to unfasten his belt, Gerard stops and looks over at Frank. “Remember when I tried to blow you in that shower with the rain head thing? I nearly drowned sucking your dick.”

Frank presses buttons again, easing the spray. “Death by dick isn’t a bad way to go. But I’d tell people you choked not drowned.”

His belt falling open, Gerard pops the button of his pants and pulls down the zip. “Because while mourning my untimely death you’re going to be telling people I choked on your dick?”

“Who said anything about untimely? You’d better still be sucking my dick while we’re both in our nineties,” Frank says, serious for all of a moment before he adds, “And fuck yeah I am. People need to know what they’re missing.”

“You do have an awesome dick,” Gerard says, stepping out of his pants and kicking them toward the door. “You should introduce it to mine some time.”

“Subtle,” Frank says, and takes a step back so he’s standing under the spray. Head tilted back, Frank lets the water flow over his face, soaking his hair and rivulets flowing down over his body. It’s a pose that’s obviously deliberate, but even if Gerard has seen Frank naked countless times, he never gets over that first jolt of feeling that Frank’s his. That someone so good and so beautiful is there for him always.

"Finished looking?" Frank asks, standing straight so he can look directly at Gerard. "Because you need to get in here before I get prune dick."

“Yeah, not going to happen,” Gerard says, pointedly looking down at Frank’s dick. “There’s no way that’s going to wrinkle.”

Frank looks down too, curling his fingers around his dick and giving a languid stroke. “I don’t know. You should come touch it and make sure.”

As invitations go, it’s not one Gerard’s going to turn down, even if it does mean getting under the water. Careful of the tiled floor, he steps into the shower and under the spray. “Hi.”

“You took your time,” Frank says, lifting both hands so he can push Gerard’s wet hair back from off of his face. “It’s been too long.”

And it has. Even though they’ve been together almost twenty four seven, this is the first time Gerard’s been alone with Frank with nobody watching. All Gerard wants to do is touch and taste and enjoy every moment, where at last they’ve the room and privacy for actual sex.

“I want to blow you, and fuck you, and you fuck me and blow me and then do it all over again,” Gerard says, taking a step back so he’s out of the worst of the spray. Reaching out for Frank, he pulls him close, enjoying the slippery feel of Frank’s skin, and the way water droplets shimmer over dark ink.

“It might take us all day, but yeah,” Frank says, pushing up on his toes as he moves in for a kiss, and one that lasts for more than the usual few seconds. Without fear of being seen, Gerard takes his time, his hands on Frank’s hips as they deepen the kiss, mouths and bodies pressed close as Gerard takes another step back, eyes closing as he seeks the support of the wall.

Without a word of negotiation about who should go first, Frank drops to his knees, hands on Gerard’s thighs and water flowing past his open mouth as he goes for that first, beautiful, knee shaking touch -- and then stops and yells, “Oh fuck no.”

“Frank?” Gerard opens his eyes, and instantly sees what’s gone wrong. There’s no way he can’t see, when the frosted glass walls of one side of the shower aren’t so frosted anymore, giving a perfect view of a bedroom, but a bedroom that isn’t Frank and Gerard’s.

It can’t be, not when Ray and James are sitting up in the beds, neither making an effort to look away as Frank scrambles to his feet and says, “You must have hit the controls. They’ve got some kind of misty wall function.”

Which of course they have -- of course -- and all Gerard can do is brazen this out and be glad that at least it’s only James and Ray who’ve been given a prime view.

Except it’s never that easy, and Gerard drops his hands to his crotch as Bob walks into the bedroom and then stays, sitting at the foot of Ray’s bed and unashamedly staring as he talks, his voice tinny but easily heard from a speaker at the side of the shower, “We haven’t got live porn in our room.”

“Think yourself lucky,” Ray says, glancing over at James, who’s started laughing so hard he’s unable to sit upright. “I’m going to be reliving this moment for the rest of my life.”

Bob shakes his head, says, “Keep your fantasies to yourself, we don’t want to know you’re going to jerking off to the memory of Frank giving head.”

“Not that he got that far,” James says, barely understandable through his continuing laughter. “You’ll have to imagine the rest.”

“Or not,” Ray says, and then looks up, his hand raised. “No, Mikey. Don’t come in.”

“Why?” Mikey asks from outside of the bedroom door, and Gerard knows where this is going to go, because there’s no way in hell Mikey’s going to stay outside when he’s been told not to. 

“Because.... because....” Ray trails off, and with James still laughing and Bob sitting back, smiling slightly as he takes everything in, all Gerard can do is stand still, Frank beside him, water hitting his face and body and hands still cupped over his dick as Mikey walks into the room, and then stops, staring at the see through wall.

For a long moment nobody speaks, the only sound splashing water as James manages to stop laughing for a few seconds, and then Mikey says simply, “Fucking awesome,” and then, “Hi Gee.”

Like a dam has been broken, James laughs again, and within seconds Ray and Bob have joined in as Mikey gives Frank a thumbs up and then sits.

“I hate them,” Frank says, but already, he’s laughing too, no shame apparent as he reaches past Gerard for the shower controls.

“Me too,” Gerard says, his own smile pushing through as he looks into the bedroom and repeats, “I hate you all.”

And Gerard does, utterly and completely, and to prove that he bows slightly then stands straight, enjoying the sound of his band’s laughter as Frank hits the right control and the walls start to mist once again.


End file.
